Withholding Information
by hrhAcid
Summary: Alois Trancy has done enough observing and it's now about time he asks Claude what's really going on. one-sided Alois/Claude. One-shot


Desuetude of Alois Trancy.

Alois knew he had absolute power around his manor but for all his shamelessness he knew certain things he couldn't order. And if he did they wouldn't feel right-things he desired the most. Alois Trancy knew a lot, Latin for example, but Claude knew more. In fact, Alois knew that Claude knew what he yearned for, but obviously paid no heed to it. Besides what would Alois know if Claude wasn't around? And Alois knew that too, without Claude he was simply nothing, just thinking about being without him terrified him.

Disappointingly as things were going now Alois was bored, on the contrast from Claude he had no diabolical plans to make, no faithful lovers to betray so he decided to enter the race for Ciel Phantomhive, just to make sure Claude didn't get quite enough time to obsess over the pipsqueak earl, after all even though his devotion for the butler was unwavering he had to do something on his own.

"Claude, ClaudeClaudeClaude," he nagged as the butler prepared his night clothes; they had come back from the Phantomhives in the early hours of the morning.

"_Claude, will you dance with me?" Alois asked, beaming. The splendid ball was organised by Elizabeth Midford but held in the grim Phantomhive Manor, a slow waltz was played (as it was Lizzies choice of music every song was slow, a subtle hint to the earl), Sebastian Michaelis leading the musicians. Claude and Hannah stood side by side, but Claude was analysing the manor his eyes swept over every dark corner every entrance and exit, Alois had to repeat himself to get attention. _

"_With all due respect, Master, I think Hannah is more suitable for this matter." Claude said in his usual monotone._

"_But I asked you." Alois cocked his head to the side, eyeing Claude challengingly. The butler had nothing to reply, "Fine, Hannah, let's go, either way I get a __bustier__ date than Ciel." He snapped and led Hannah away._

_From the corner of his eye he noted Claude began snooping around even more boldly. Tears almost started welling up in his eyes but he pressed himself closer to Hannah to ease his frustration, the maid smiled gently leading her master in the dance._

"Yes?'' the butler didn't even look up, he just continued folding the thin chemises.

"Why don't we ever do anything in public?" Alois asked scratching his scalp.

"We don't exactly do anything in private either, my lord." Claude answered haughtily.

"My lord? Claude, what the bloody hell?" Alois exclaimed, his eyes widened in fury, his small fist struck down on the jaw of his butler, "Don't you dare, Claude! As much as you want me to be that little snob I am not and you still belong to- "

"I apologise, your highness."

"You fucking better." He grunted, his mood fell even further, he realised that he was fading from his butlers mind, now that's not something he'll let happen, "Look at me, Claude. Look at _me_. Until you devour my soul you will lo-" no too sudden, "serve, only me."

"Naturally." he bent down and kissed Alois' little hand.

"Oh cut the crap, Claude!" Alois shouted angrily, his face flushing bright red, "Tell me what you're thinking. I want to know. Now!"

"I'm contemplating on how to best acquire Ciel Phantomhive." Claude replied slowly.

" Mm, oh yes, I almost forgot of your little hobby," the boy glared at his butler bitterly, "such a shame I can't sense that delicious soul of his."

"Master, you did order it." The demon had carefully led Alois off any details as he could not lie.

"So I did. Though I can't help but think," he paused slightly, " that you're in it for much more than what I asked for… I can't explain it, but I feel as if you want to get something out of it that is much bigger than my soul."

"No, highness, you are very important to me," Claude said quietly pulling a nightgown over his masters head, "and I am faithfully in your servitude."

As his hands came through the sleeves he placed them on his butlers shoulders and as the butler leaned in to pull the garment down he wrapped his arms tightly around the demons neck.

"Master…" Claude started uncertainly.

"Shut up. Listen. You're mine." Alois hissed in his ear, "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, highness."

His arms tightened their grip around Claude's neck and his words sounded even fainter.

"As long as we're together you won't get distracted by the Phantomhive brat. Yes?"

"Yes, highness. You are my one and only master. I shall fulfil your every wish. My only desire is to devour your soul"

Alois almost thought he heard emotion threading through the statement. He sighed contentedly and buried his face in the butlers shoulder.

"That makes me very happy, Claude. More than you could ever know."


End file.
